


Teddy Bear

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Siapa sangka jika seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi bisa berguling dari sudut ke sudut kasur lainnya saat ia sedang asyik menjelajahi dunia mimpi? Fic for #drabbletober #day8 [Ushijima x Tendou]





	Teddy Bear

Jika orang-orang melihat Ushijima sebagai seorang kapten yang tegas, keras, dan –oh, tidak lupa dengan mukanya yang juga terlihat sangat ketus. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Ushijima justru lebih terlihat seperti beruang saat sedang tidur?

Seperti malam ini contohnya.

Sudah lewat jam satu malam tapi Tendou belum juga tidur. Bukan karena berbagai macam hal yang berputar dalam pikirannya sampai ia melek terus seperti ini, melainkan karena pacarnya –yang tidur bak beruang kutub– tidak bisa diam. Sudah badan besar, boros tempat, maksa ingin tidur di kasur asrama Tendou yang sempitnya minta ampun, sebegitu menyenangkannya kah petualangan mimpi Ushijima sampai dia jadi hiperaktif begini?

Kedua mata Tendou sudah tinggal lima watt sebenarnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja si beruang bernama Ushijima ini berbalik badan dan menjepit tubuh Tendou pada tembok kamar. Jelas Tendou merasa kekurangan oksigen.

“T-toshi… geser sedikit!” bisiknya sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Ushijima, berharap pacarnya ini mau menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Tidak ada respon, dan yang didorong-dorong masih lanjut mendengkur lembut. “Wakatoshi!”

Dorongan kedua lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, bahkan berhasil membuat Ushijima membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menarik sebagian besar selimut.

Tadi dijepit, sekarang tidak kebagian selimut karena ditarik habis oleh si beruang.

_‘Ya Tuhan, apa salahku…’_

Dengan sabar Tendou mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari dinginnya malam, mulai dari menarik-narik ujung selimut, sampai meringkuk menempel pada punggung lebar Ushijima. “Wakatoshi…” Tendou merengek kesal, semua usahanya gagal.

Tendou mulai gemas sendiri, pembaca sekalian, dengan kesal ia memukul bahu Ushijima hingga pacarnya itu nyaris tersungkur dari kasur. Siapa sangka pukulan super itu berhasil membangunkan si beruang?

“Satori?” Ushijima berbalik, “ada apa?”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku kedinginan, dan kamu menarik semua selimutnya!” keluh Tendou, dengan bibir cemberut dan mata lelah yang tinggal lima watt.

“Maafkan aku.” Dengan segera Ushijima menarik selimut yang menggulung di sampingnya, lalu menyelimuti Tendou dan memeluknya, seolah Tendou adalah bantal baginya. Ushijima menghela nafas panjang, menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya pada pucuk kepala Tendou sambil sesekali jemarinya menyisir  dan mengecup lembut helaian merah yang selalu ia kagumi. “Tidurlah.”

Seketika wajah Tendou terasa panas begitu ia dipeluk seperti ini. Hangat. Inilah salah satu dari ribuan alasan yang membuat Tendou selalu jatuh cinta pada Ushijima, pelukan darinya terasa begitu nyaman, begitu hangat, begitu protektif. Ia bersyukur bisa memiliki pacar yang bertubuh besar, hangat dan empuk saat dipeluk, seperti boneka beruang. Tidak lama kemudian kedua mata Tendou mulai terpejam, disusul dengan dengkuran halus dari si beruang yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Tendou.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, lagi-lagi Ushijima berbalik dan menarik semua selimutnya hingga Tendou kedinginan.

_‘Satori sudah sangat sabar, ya Tuhan…’_

 


End file.
